Truth or Dare Mortal Instrument Style
by doggirlem
Summary: All the kids get together for a game of Truth or Dare... What will happen? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jace POV: I sat on the couch. Bored out of my mind. Waiting for something, anything, to happen. Then there was a knock at the front door. Jace got up and answered it. There was Clary, Simon, and Maia. "Uh... Can I help you?" I asked. "May we come in?" asked Clary, smiling at him. "Sure" I replied. "I was looking for something to do." He called up the stairs "Alec, Isabelle!" "What?!" came Isabelle's voice "Is everything okay?" Came Alec's. The two came running down the stairs. "Oh, yeah. Clary just wanted to play a game. Like spin the bottle." I said, smirking. "I did not!!" Clary retorted, blushing. "If I may" Maia piped up "Maybe since we're all here we should play..." he eyes glinted maliciously "truth or dare!" _Oh no_ I thought _this won't end well._

Clary's POV: We all sat down, waiting for someone to start. I desperately hoped that I could escape being picked... "Clary" said Maia "Truth or dare" When do I ever get my way? "Um..." I knew if I said truth id would be about Jace so... "Dare" "OH!!!" Maia yelped "fun!"

Maia's POV: Hmmm.... how to most embarrass Clary... Well, there was Jace... was that too evil? She'd hate me... but It'd be worth it!! "Clary I dare you to go onto the roof and yell to the world that you love Jace!" I said the last part slowly, every word dripping with venom.

Clary's POV: My mouth dropped open. I felt blood rush to my cheeks and I blushed deeply. "b-but Maia... I-" Jace cut me off "What is the matter Clary? Scared to admit our love to the world?" He looked as if he were holding back a laugh. which, Clary thought, he probably was.

**Like it? I love writing Truth or Dare stories. No one has written one for Mortal Instruments yet, so I did!! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Clary's POV: I walked nervously out the front door, and looked up. Good. "Oh, but Maia. I can't get up there!" "Sure you can. I can almost fly and the Bloodsucker can climb walls." Jace said. "Jace. Shut up!" I whispered harshly. Jace grabbed her and jumpped upwards. They flew higher and higher into the air, then gently landed on the roof. "Okay, fine. But I'm gonna' get you Maia!" I yelled down at them. "Go on, say it!" Maia laughed. I took a deep breath. I'd better get this over with... "I Love Jace Lightwood!" I yelled. Everyone laughed, and Maia said "Louder!" Ugh. "I LOVE JACE LIGHTWOOD!!!" I yelled as loudly as I could. Down on the street, all the people froze an looked up at me. I blushed again. Then Jace started laughing, and everyone else joined him.

Jace's POV: I laughed. It'd been a while since anything this funny had happened. I got Clary down from the roof and we went back inside. "Okay Clary" said Maia "Your turn."

"Fine" Replied Clary "Simon, Truth or Dare."

Simon's POV: "Oh, me" great. I hated making a fool of myself... and Clary was mad. Like, really ma-ad. "Uh, Truth" No stupid stunts for me. Just a stupid little truth that won't hurt me at all. Truth's never did anything- "Simon, Do you prefer Isabelle or Maia?" Clay asked. This was bad.

**Like it? Do you think he should prefer Izzy or Maia? What pairing is better?**


	3. Chapter 3

Simon POV: Izzy and Maia both looked up. Their heads turned at the same time to face me. Their eyes hurt _much _more than sunlight. They saw me notice their glances and looked away. Maia began to hum a random song and Izzy started to twirl a lock of hair between her fingers. Izzy was a lot different from me. She was a bit _too _romantic. I liked her sure, but she was always just trying to impress every boy she met... Maia and I were good friends, I liked her a lot. But we were supposed to hate each other... "Oh just say it already Simon" Isabelle snapped,abandoning her attempt to pretend not to care. "Fine," Simon said back, angrily.

Clary POV: "I prefer" Simon began "mumblemumblemumble" "We can't hear you Simon" I said. He took a deep breath "I prefer... Mumble Izzy mumble Maia mumblemumble."

"Oh, come_ on" _Jace said, annoyed. "Izzy" Simon said. Maia mouth dropped open, and Isabelle's did too. "I not my type." Simon finished. "I prefer Maia. Isabelle, I like you... but not in that way" He came as close to blushing as was possible for a vampire. Izzy stood and marched over to Simon. "Fine." She snapped angrily. She brought her arm back then threw her hand foreword so fast it was a blur and slapped Simon square in the face. Then she turned and stomped out of the room. "Hey, at least now there's no compatition" Jace snickered. I rolled my eyes.

**Please review! Im sorry to any fans of Simon/Izzy, but I prefer this pairing.**


	4. Chapter 4

Clary's POV: "Uh... Simon?" "What?" he asked sadly "Um... your turn" Simon sighed "Fine. Hmm... Alec truth or dare?" Alec's eyes widened. "Me?" he asked "Yep" Simon said confidently "Fine. no way am I doing dare. Truth" Alec said happily "I have nothing to hide." "Really?" Simon said. Alec swallowed "Yep, nothing." "Oh, then you won't mind me asking..." The whole room stared towards Simon "Alec, do you still have feelings for Jace?" Alec opened his mouth, then closed it. Simon was being so mean, I thought. Then, as if things weren't bad enough for Alec, Magnus stepped in the front door and smiled. "What goes on?" He asked "Oh" Simon said "Since you asked" Oh no Simon you wouldn't.... "I just asked Alec if he still has feelings for Jace like he used to." Alec and Magnus' mouths both dropped open. "Well, Alec." Magnus growled "Go ahead and tell the truth."


	5. Chapter 5

Alec froze on the spot. His mouth wide open in shock. Magnus was eying him angrily. "Uh......" Alec mumbled when he finally found his voice. "Get on with it" Magnus growled.

"N-n. okay. yeah." Alec groaned, his face contorted with anger and confusion. Jace's eyes widened considerably and his mouth fell open. "But" Alec continued, turning to Magnus "I like you a lot more." Magnus' angry expression softened. He smiled a little. Alec grinned sheepishly, and then his grin turned into a full-fledged smile. "Jace" he smiled "Truth or dare." Jace smirked, and said cockily, "dare."

**Okay, I know I haven't posted in forever, but I promise to post as soon as I get 5 reviews. Get it in your heads! I would like 5 reviews!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Does anyone **_**really **_**like this story? I'm not sure because some people say it's good others say it sucks. Someone wrote 'Roses are red, violets are blue, your story sucks and so do you.' If you guys don't like it, I think that I'll stop.**

Chapter 6

Alec POV: I had Jace right where I wanted him. I smirked back at him. "Jace, I dare you to order pizza and kiss the delivery girl!" Jace's smirk faded. I saw Clary's mouth drop open too. Then Maia burst out laughing. "What?" I asked "Wh-What if hahahaha It's-It's hahahaha a guy?? hahahahahahahahaha!!!" Maia tilted her head back and howled with laughter, which I found funny seeing as she howled quite a bit even when she wasn't laughing. Jace's mouth fell open and everyone, even Clary, began to laugh so hard that they fell off their chairs. "Go on Jace! Step 1, order the pizza!" Simon's eye's were watering from laughter. "Yeah Jace!" Clary giggled. "Wait" Jace smirked "I can't order pizza without permission."

"Mom!" We heard Isabelle's voice "Can we get some Pizza?"

"Sure honey!" Called back Mrs. Lightwood.

"Oh! What now Jace?" Isabelle smiled "I've been listening. This is too good to miss."

"You know what?" Jace said. "I'll do it for the Pizza."

Maia handed him the phone "Go on" She coaxed.

Jace dialed "Hello.....Yes....Jace....the Lightwoods......3 Pizzas.......cheese....pepperoni.....and one with everything.....yes, everything..... yes....oh and could you send a girl?" Jace hung up "Man!" He wailed "They'd already hung up!" We laughed again. A few moments later, the doorbell rang. Jace stood up and reluctantly and opened the door to find a hot, blonde 16-year-old on the steps. He looked back at us and grinned. "Can I help you?" He asked "Yes," She smiled, flashing pearly white teeth "I'm delivering Pizza to..." She looked at the name "Mr. Johnson?" Jace's face fell. "He's next door" He said icily. "Thanks" the girl smiled, and walked away. Before Jace could close the door a wrinkly old man hobbled up to the door. "Please tell me you need to find the Alexanders next door." "No....I need" The man shakily pulled out a pair of reading glasses, "I need a Jace please?" Jace put his face in his hands. "Are you alright sonny?" asked the old man. "No. No I am not" Jace replied.

**Okay sorry it took a while for mr to update. you guys hit five forever ago! I was on vacation so I didn't have internet. But I'm home now! Okay, let's try 10 reviews!! I like reviews!! Yay! Thank you guys.... In the review tell me if you want me to stop okay?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey!! I'm going to start dedicating chapters to reviewers. This Chapter is for all of you who made me feel like my story is good and who made me decide to continue writing. Especially, HarryGinnyEdwardBellaJaceClary ()**

**Thank you!**

Jace's POV: ....... Oh. My. God. This wasn't happening. I stared at the old man who was now looking at me as if I had some sort of brain defect. I heard Maia stifle a laugh, Alec had buried his head in a pillow. Clary was... Oh no. She wasn't!!!! She was. She had her video camera pointed directly at me. I glared at me. "So..." The man rasped "Are you Jace?" I nodded bitterly, and he handed me the pizza. _Better get this over with... _ I leaned foreword at kissed the man. His eyes grew wide and surprised as our lips met. Then I pulled away, but he grabbed me and pulled me back to him. I squirmed but the man just deepened the kiss, holding me close to him. After what seemed like hours, the man released me and I backed away quickly. I shook my head slowly as the man just stood there smiling giddily. I shivered. He came over and whispered "I loved it too." I grimaced and said "Bye" I began to close the door but he yelled "Wait!" He quickly wrote something on a piece of paper. He handed it to me "Call me" He smiled, and with that he moved in to kiss me again, but I closed the door in his face. Everyone burst out laughing so hard their eyes watered. I ran to the bathroom and scrubbed my mouth out with soap. UGH!!!!

Clary's POV: I couldn't breathe. I was laughing too hard. I had tears streaming down my face. Haha Jace. Wow. That was just wrong.

**If you liked it...... REVIEW!!!!! It'll make me update sooner! ;-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**This Chapter (Chap 8 for those who care) is dedicated to **hyperchick333 **because her review made me laugh. I just love getting compliments 3**

Clary's POV: Jace came out of the bathroom with a look on his face. "Um... Jace?" I said. He glared at me. "You've got a little soap right there..." I pointed to a bit of suds on his cheek. He wiped it away. "I'll kill you in your sleep Alec" Jace growled. Alec actually looked pretty worried... "Jace..." Maia began "It's your turn..."

"I'm aware Maia" He grimaced. "Clary Truth or Dare" I swear I noticed my eyes widen. "Um" I glanced at my camera "Truth."

Jace rolled his eyes, "Fine. Let me think." He sat there and I got more and more worried. Finally he looked up and said, "Why don't you tell Simon exactly how you feel about him."

I didn't mean to, but I'm sure that I grimaced. "Uh... Simon's my friend." I said and smiled. Hoping it would be enough. Jace took out his Stele. "Here. This'll help." He gave me a Rune on my wrist. "It's a truth Rune."

My mouth dropped open, and before I could yell at Jace the Rune took over. "Simon I don't love now nor did I ever." I heard myself say. Oh no "You're a good friend but I am in love with Jace and you will never be more than my buddy." This wasn't happening "And futhermore, I think you have bad taste in friends and that Eric and his band are stupid. Plus I think your band's music sucks."

The Rune wore off and I immediately clapped a hand over my mouth. "Sorry Simon!" I cried.

"Whatever" He said, trying to make it sound like no big deal, but I could hear the hurt in his voice "I knew half that stuff anyway."

I glared at Jace, who glared at Alec, and Alec wasn't paying any attention. He was eating a piece of pepperoni pizza. I couldn't help myself, I snickered. Jace smirked.

Then Maia grabbed a slice too.

**Okay guys, let's aim for... 10 reviews! Mean ones don't count :-(**

**But I'm up for constructive criticism. Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**OMG!!!! You guys hit 10 forever ago. I'm sooooo sorry. I've been kinda busy with school...... Well, here goes.... Oh yeah, dedication: **RebelChika96 **Who kinda convinced me to keep writing.**

Simon's POV: I never had been great at keeping my feelings to myself. I kinda wear my heart on my sleeve and try as I did not to a few tears slipped out of my eyes. I kept noticing Clary looking at me guiltily... Well, anyways, we were out of pizza. "Okay," I said, my voice surprisingly strong, "Clary, go ahead and ask someone." Clary smiled "Um, Maia, truth or dare?" Maia grinned "Dare!" Oh boy... this should be interesting. I watched Clary lean over and whisper in Maia's ear, I couldn't quite make it out but I know I heard my name. Maia gasped the blushed bright red and giggled. She walked over to me and sat down. "Hi?" then Maia leaned over and kissed me, right on the mouth. my eyes widened, and then we broke apart, both grinning like idiots. "Aaaaaawww!" Clary smiled. "How cute" Jace rolled his eyes for even more effect to the sarcastic tone.


End file.
